Power Rangers Samurai: Lost Ranger, Found Legacy
by moonrose221
Summary: Based on season 1 of power rangers samurai. Doesn't fall rest of series. Jayden meets Tommy Oliver's daughter Melissa and falls for her. Melissa is an OC of mine She takes him to the Ninjetti Temple and he see's the entire history he and his team continue. Jaylissa Couple. Along the way he learns how to defeat Xandred forever. Other rangers join in the fight.


Power Rangers Samurai: Lost Ranger, Found Legacy

By: moonrose221 A Jayden/OC Pairing

My name is Melissa Katherine Oliver. I am the daughter of Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver and his wife Kimberly Hart-Oliver. I don't remember much about my parents. Ninjor-Sensei told me that a creature called Master Xandred killed them with his Nighlok army. Whatever they are when I was three years old. This is the story of when I met Sixteen year old Jayden Shiba.

The day started rather normally. I was up at five thirty for morning katas. Then I did 150 push ups and a balance exercise. Then I went into the kitchen to find Ninjor-Sensei had breakfast ready for me. "Good morning Melissa. What is it you are going to do today?" asked my Sensei. "Well Se4nsei I am going to town to find out more about the samurai power rangers. They are power rangers. Therefore they deserve a place in the power ranger history archives. Also I need to pick up a few things in town so I am going to spend some time fishing today at the docks as well." "How did your daybreak training go?" "It went smoothly as always Sensei. Not to worry I'll call on my communicator if I need you." When I finished with my breakfast and went and got dressed in a pair of Pink jeans, Silver polo shirt, Red Green and White Sneakers, And a Black Jean vest I grabbed my backpack fishing pole and video camera and went down the temple steps. I passed a samurai era manor. "The Shiba House. Huh I've hiked through this mountain range a number of times and I've never seen this place before. Maybe I wasn't paying attention before oh well. Off to the docks." (Mentor Ji PoV) "Rangers do have any idea who that girl is who passed the house a moment ago?" "No Mentor. Should we know her?" "Mentor what did she look like?" "Well Antonio she had Blackish brown hair, green eyes dressed in pink, silver red, green, white, and black. She looked about fifteen sixteen, medium build, lean, and she was very muscular for a young woman." "Oh that's just my dock buddy Melissa. We see each other on the dock all the time. We don't talk a lot but when it comes to fishing that girl is Muy Fantastico!" "I see." I'm right she has a ninja's energy. Question is, is this Melissa girl an ally or an enemy? (Melissa PoV) I'm walking down to the dock and I see a kid about a year older then four maybe. It's a piece of a memory from the Universal Morphing Grid. From Takeru Shiba the previous red samurai power ranger. _"Very soon someday Jayden the responsibility of being the red ranger will be yours. Look to your team for support. Never back down from a challenge and look forward to the future."_ Wow. And I thought I had issues with no parents. This Jayden kid seems like a piece of work with his father being dead. I wonder what he's like. My entire day went fine. I was trekking through a town past what Sensei and I call Samurai Valley. When I saw a boy a year older than me passed out on the ground. He had a bad fever and I knew that if I didn't get him inside a building fast he could get really sick. Unfortunately the only building close by was the Ninjetti Temple and it was a twenty minute trek away. I knew that as the silver Ninjetti ranger heir to the falcon and crane legacies I had to help this boy. I slipped my jacket around him and slung his bag over my shoulder and carried him back to the temple."Sensei come fast I need your help!" "Oh dear me where did you find this boy?" "I found him near where the Tenga nest and the Kelzaks hunt. Any longer he would have been dead from the Tenga and Kelzaks. He has a fever please have a cold compress ready." "Of course." (Jayden PoV) "Oh man my head is killing me." "Be glad it's just your head and not a Tenga." "Who are you? Where am I?" "My name is Melissa Oliver. You dear Jayden are at the Ninjetti Temple." "How do you know my name?" "Your name is on your bag's info tag. Sorry if I scared you. I am pretty peaceful except to the Tenga, Kelzaks, and Nighlok. Specifically Master Xandred." "Why do you hate Master Xandred?" "He and his Nighlok army killed my parents. Plus I'm a Power Ranger so I fight to protect innocent people from creatures they don't know how to fight." "How do I know you're telling the truth and that you're not a Nighlok trying to deceive me?" "A Nighlok can't set foot here. The Barriers keep this place safe from attacks. As for the Power Ranger part this is my Power Morpher. It is the same type the very first Power Rangers used to morph and fight Rita Repulsa." "I've heard of Rita. The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers were my heroes. I wanted to be just like them. Especially the green ranger." "My father would have loved to hear that." "Your father?" "Yes Mighty Morphin green ranger Tommy Oliver. He became the White Tiger Ranger, White Falcon Ninja Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, and Black Dino Thunder Ranger after Zedd destroyed his Green Ranger Powers. He was the best Ranger out there. A legend among the Power Rangers. Xandred killed him and stripped him of his honor. I wish to defeat Xandred and reclaim my father's honor. If not to just have some closure." "Wow! Your dad was the legend among the Power Rangers. I have to say I am very impressed Melissa. Mind showing me around here cause I have a gut feeling I'm going to be here a while." "Not at all. Follow me Jayden." I showed him almost everything except the zord bay. When we were at the memorials he was stunned. "So all these statues are former Power Rangers?" "Yep and out of all of them Three are actually dead. You should know this one. Takeru Mark Shiba." "My dad. He's a samurai though. Why is he honored among a legacy of ninja's?" "The Power Rangers only had two ninja teams and a samurai was on the second team. Cameron 'Cam' Watanabe the Green Samurai Storm Ranger. Your father was a Power Ranger also so he has a place of honor here. The five rangers and ninja statue is where my fathers ashes are buried. Next to him is my mother Kimberly Hart-Oliver. She was known as the Princess of the Skies. Pink Crane Ranger and Pink Mighty Morphing Power Ranger." "I see. Melissa are all rangers regarded here?" "As many as we have record of that used the Universal Morphing Grid as a power source. Any reason you asked?" "I was curious as to if you had a record of the RPM Rangers." "Of course we do it's in our data archives." I had no idea a place like this actually existed. I was raised to thick that samurai and ninjas were enemies and would never work together. Now I'm not all that sure with the example Cam Watanabe has set with the Ninja Storm Rangers."Melissa Can you teach me some ninja martial arts and about different ranger weapons?" "Sure Jayden. Any particular reason you want to know?" "I wanted to know what all power rangers learned to protect people who need them. I think that if my dad were alive and saw this place for the knowledge stored here and its significance to Power Ranger History then maybe we can set an example for future Power Rangers to follow when it comes to their turn to fight." "Spoken like a true Red Ranger and Leader. Your team must be very proud of you. As for your training let's begin." (Melissa PoV) Jayden is a natural. I have a hunch his mom is involved in the Power Rangers Legacy. After we finish our training for the day I ask, "Hey Jayden what's your Mom's name Trini. Trini Kwan-Shiba." "You mother was the Original Yellow Ranger." "I didn't know that. Was she a ninja too?" "No but her mother your grandmother was a descendant of the Bear Ninjetti Line. I can definitely see you mother's DNA in you. You're a natural when it comes to ninja exercises and chakra skills. You are a one of a kind person Jayden." "Thank you Melissa that means a lot to me. Especially coming from a beautiful talented Ninjetti like yourself." I can't believe he called me beautiful. Does he like me in that way? "Melissa I know this is sudden but will you go out with me?" YIKES! "Yes Jayden of course. It would be an honor." "Thank you Melissa." Two months go by and Jayden knows more about the Morphing Grid than any one even Antonio. "Jayden what are you going to do when you defeat Master Xandred?" "I was thinking about what would happen when WE defeat Master Xandred. I want you to fight along side me and my team mates. Because you taught me so much and you have knowledge that could help us destroys the Nighloks completely and free the universe from their evil grasp." "I accept Jayden Shiba Red Samurai Power Ranger. Let's go o your team and make some introductions." (AntonioPoV) Jayden's been missing for two months. Mentor thinks the worst. So does, Mia, Emily, and Kevin. Mike and I are the only ones who have any hope he is alive and safe. Mike thinks he lost his memory and has no clue who he is. I think he went to find his inner Power Ranger. "Rangers the Gap sensor has been very quiet the last two months and the Nighlok who launched the attack that caused Jayden to disappear is back stronger than ever." "Alright Rangers let's get going." I see some bird like creatures and some weird ninja like things along the Moogers. The Nighlok is injuring hundreds of people. "Hey Nighlok! Leave those civilians alone." "Well well well. If it isn't the Samurai Power Rangers. Where's Red? I scared him off didn't I? I am the baddest of the bad when it comes to Nighloks." The new monsters are way too strong for us and all hope is lost until we see a blast of fire. "Jayden!" "He's alive!" "He's Back!" "Go get'em Jayden!" "That was Golden Jay!" "Thanks everyone I hope you don't mind I brought a new friend to the party Nighlok." "Hyah!" "Who is she?" "I want you to meet The Silver Ninjetti Falcon Ranger Daughter of the Power Ranger Legend himself Tommy Oliver." She's Tommy Oliver's daughter he is the best ranger out there that ever lived. I was shocked to hear he was killed. " A girl Ninja. Ninja's and Samurai are mortal enemies. They can never work together." "You're wrong there Nighlok. The Ninja Storm Rangers Sixth Ranger was a Samurai and he and the Yellow Ranger are a couple. Ninja Storm Yellow is a boy. I don't mind having this Ninja Beauty around and she doesn't mind us." Jayden and the Silver Ninjetti Ranger kicked butt! That was so cool. "Mentor look whose back!" "Jayden your safe." "I'm sorry if I worried you all. But I had to find strength that I couldn't find among samurai." "What do you mean?" "May I introduce Melissa Oliver. She is the daughter of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart-Oliver." "She is a ninja Mentor." "Why would you bring a ninja here Jayden? She is an enemy of samurai." "That would be untrue Ji." "Cam!" "Uncle Cam! How are you?" "I'm alright Mel. Dustin wanted to see you after we made a visit here." "He's right Falcon. Show some respect for you lineage." "I show respect Uncle Dustin!" "I know I'm just kidding."

OOH! Melissa's Godfathers are in the story. What happens next? Tune in to the next chapter to find out. Read and review please on all my fics.


End file.
